Warrior Idol
by Fawnpaw
Summary: Title says all! plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and i dont think i own this idea...

Graystripe padded on to the stage and the lights went on.

"Hello! And welcome to Warrior Idol! We are here with your top twelve contestants, Leafpool, Firestar, Rowanclaw, Cinderheart , Honeyfern, Berrynose , Breezepelt, Lionblaze, Mistystar, Thornclaw, Tawnypelt, and Hollyleaf! And those are our beautiful judges!" He meowed loudly into the mic. Stormfur, the camera mad pointed to Crowfeather and he said

"Whats up dawg?" Then he pointed it to Spottedleaf "Hello everybody!" then he pointed it to Hawkfrost A lot of 'Boos' and 'Nooos!' went through the crowd "Let's get this over with" Hawkfrost replied.

"Okay! And this weeks theme is...choice song! First up is Leafpool singing Fearless by Taylor Swift!" Graystripe said as Leafpool padded onto the stage "Thanks Gray! I'll take it from here...

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless"

Cheers went out through the crowd as Leafpool bowed. Graystripe came back and took the mic. "What do our judges have to say about this?"

Crowfeather mewoed "That was tight dawg! i loved it! You really have what it takes to make it through!"

Spottedleaf: "You are amazing! i l;ove you honey!"

Hawkfrost"It was good but i just didn't feel it. You where amazing but i just didn't feel it!"

"Ok next Firestar singing Time of my life by David Cook!"

"Thanks old buddy! Eh Em!

I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn

And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

Holding onto things that vanished  
Into the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart

So I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

And I'm out on the edge of forever  
Ready to run  
I'm keeping my feet on the ground  
My arms open wide  
My face to the sun

I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life.  
This is the time of my life. "

The crowed was silent except for a few cats clapping in the back row."Well! To our judges!"

"Well it was good but not the right song for you!I mean oh just whatever" Crowfeather mewed

"Sweetie you where amazing but not the right song" Spottedleaf wimpered

"My mother always said ' if you don't have anything nice to say then dont say anything' " Was Hawkfrost's reply

"Next Rowanclaw singing Billionaire here he comes!" Graystripe announced

"Thank you now just let me.. ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Travie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple months since I've single so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!"

half the crowd cheered and half booed All the judges said bad things

"Next Cinderheart with Teenage dream by Katy Perry!" Cinderheart slowly came onto the stage "Ok here i go!

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight**  
**  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back!"

The whole crowed cheered and the judges gave good reviews even Hawkfrost!Now it was Honeyfern's turn. She was going to sing Glamorous by Fergie

"Let's do this thing!

if you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know."

NONE of the crowd cheered. All th judges gave horrible reviews and Honeyfren ran off stage crying. Next was Berrynose singing Hey Soul Sister. "And here is Berrynose!" Graystripe announced 'Booooooooooo" The crowd went Berynose came onto the stage and somcat thew a tomato at him

"Ok...i will rock! cough cough eh em...

Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight!"

"!" The crowd replied to his singing. One cat yelled "You stink" at the top of his lungs. "What do the judges have to say a bout this?" Graystripe mewoed

"Yo dawg, why are you even in this!" Crowfeather told him. Next was Spottedleaf

"Look sweetie, you are just not good! You would make a good actor though?" Next... dun dun daa...Hawkfrost

"What was that! You were plain horrible!" Was Hawkfrost's reply. Next was Breezepelt singing came onto the stage looking proud

"One...Two..and a one two three four!

I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic  
**  
**

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!

Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!"

Some cheered others booed...most booed "Well boo to you!" He snarled at the Booers' All judges said the song was not right for him. Next was Lionblaze singing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. "Ok Lionblaze, Show us what you got!" Graystipe meowed as Lionblaze came out onto the stage. He grabbed the mic from Graystripe and said

"Eh em i am singing this for Cinderheart, my one true love eh em...

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"

'woooooooo' the crowd LOVED him. He got amazing reviews from every judge and now it was Mistystar's turn.

"Hello everyone! I will be singing 7 things by Miley Cyrus

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)!"

Most of the crowd cheered but she got a piece of toast thrown at her. OK reviews from the judges. She might just make it two the last round. Next: Thornclaw singing Dynamite. He came onto the stage very slowly. He was scared

"Umm here we go...

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!"

The crowd loved it! He got the whole crowd on their feet dancing and instead of toast or tomatoes he got roses and flowers. Very good reviews from the judges. Next was Tawnypelt singing Hello Seattle by Owl city

"Let's do this! 1...2...3...4!

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
And awake in your mouth

Hello Seattle, I am a mantaray  
Deep beneath the blue waves  
I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound  
And construct a summer home

Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon  
Shining down on your face  
I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill  
And descend inside of you

Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse  
Feeling warm in your sand  
I sing about the tide and the ocean surf  
Rolling in the evening breeze

Hello Seattle, I am an albatross  
On the docks and your boats  
I sail above your inlets and interstates  
Through the rain and open wind

Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse  
Throwing beams of bright lights  
Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
Taking heed from everyone

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight."

Half the crowd cheered the other half booed. She got sprayed by Silly String and the judges said it was not the right so song for her Next up: Hollyleaf singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha

"Waz up waz up? kay here i go!

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Oh- ooh- oh oh oh Oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh oh

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down [adlibs]  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up (Oh oh oh)  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh"

She got awesome reviews and the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow

The whole cast went onto the stage with Graystripe "Ok those where your contestants! Vote for them in your review! vote up to 4 cats! And remember 2 she-cats will go and 2 toms will go next eek! I'm Graystripe and see ya'll next week on WARRIOR IDOL!"

**Wanna be in the show? Then send in your review with this form and YOU might win!**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Looks: (Make them half-cat half-human)**

**Rank:(only ones open are Assistants, Throwing man, Pop star)**

**What you want for next weeks theme:**

**Who you are voting for(Yes you MUST be voting for someone)(You can vote for more than one):**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are live in 5 minutes!" Stormfur yelled into the green room to the contestants "Kay" They all replied almost all at the same time. Honeyfern and Hollyleaf were fighting over a hair brush,Berrynose and Tawnypelt were admiring themselves in the mirrors,Leafpool and Cinderheart were reading fashion magazines,Mistystar was flirting with Firestar, Rowanclaw was gazing at Tawnypelt(LOVEE!) Lionblaze was fighting with Breezepelt, and Thornclaw was just sitting the a corner talking to himself. "  
Guys! Come on out to the stage! Live in 2 minutes!" Stormfur yelled into the Green room. "Come on guys" Thornclaw mewed They all went out onto the stage and sat on the bleacher like things. Four chairs were across the stage. The chairs for the cats going home.

"Hello and welcome to WARRIOR IDOL! I'm your host Graystripe and tonight 4 un-lucky cats will be going home!Tonight we are going to start off with a gust singer, Auburnfire! She is our inspiration for next weeks theme of Taylor Swift(I know you did HIp-Hop but i just chose you for no reason)! She will be singing Fearless wich our very own Leafpool sang! Take it away Auburnfire!" A red brown she-cat came onto the stage. "Thanks Gray! I remember when i was on this show! I was the Warrior Idol of Season 6(P.S. this is Season 8) so here i go!

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless"

The crowd cheered and hollered. She was amazing. Leafpool was clapping her paws so hard and she was smiling and cheering Auburn!Fire!Auburn!Fire! with a few other cats.

"Ok Auburnfire! you can leave now bye bye!" Graystripe meowed loudly

"Wait wah?AHHHHHHHH!" Auburnfire fell through a secret door on the stage" OK! Honeyfern your going home bye!" Graystripe meowed

"Wait but AHHHHHHHH" turned into a rejector seat and she went flying

"OK now the next tom who is going first name begins with' B' now Berrynose, Breezepelt come here." The two toms came onto the stage both looking nervous

"And the person going home is...WE'LL FIND OUT AFTER THIS COMERCAIL BREAK!"

**line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!**

"Coca-Cola i'm lovin' it!" Spiderleag said

"Dude you got it all wrong its Coca-Cola GIVE ME THAT FELLAFISH! GIVE THAT FISH! WAAA!" Heathertail corrected him

"Chica! Chill! We just have to avertise this junk!"

"Mmmm-hummmm"

"So cats of the world, this is a Happy Meal!"

"waaa!"

"This is a Coke-a-cola can! You canNOT recycle this!"

"oooo! An what's this"

"Well Heathertail this is a time bom that goes off in 3 seconds wait waa- !

**line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!line break! line break! this is a linebreak!**

"The cat going home is...BREEZEPELT!" Graystripe said

"Oh come on-!" Dogs came in a ran away with Breezepelt

"Hope he gets back to WindClan safley. Now moving on! Hollyleaf...you are going home! See ya next time!"


End file.
